Mental Walls
by Zelda Fenley
Summary: Snape. A new auror in town. A big secret. An even bigger breakthrough.
1. Default Chapter

**Mental Walls - A Primarily Snape Fic  
**  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah, I guess I have to do this too. The supreme Queen of Harry Potter world J.K. Rowling ownes all of the characters. Except for Emma, of course. She's mine.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Two dark figures apparated into the small room. It was dark, and they had to be careful not to bump into anything. They were after something very specific, but neither were sure how to find it. That is, of course, until it found them. The click right beside the taller figure told them both that their search was at an end.  
  
Don't move, a voice said. Even though the wizarding world was not in the habit of needing guns, both of the newcomers knew the sound.   
  
Now I'm going to turn on the light. Do NOT move. Do you understand?  
  
There was silence.  
  
Do you understand?  
  
a female voice answered. The two individuals waited in darkness for a sign. Finally, a light was switched on. It hurt their eyes at first, but as everything came into focus, they realized that the person holding them at gunpoint was the person they were after in the first place.  
  
Emma? Emma Weaver?  
  
How the hell do you know my name?  
  
My name is Minerva McGonagall. This is my co-worker, Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore sent us.  
  
I'm afraid I can't take your word for it. Let me see your forearms. Emma looked from McGonagall to Snape. Maybe the woman was trustworthy. But the man had Death-Eater' written all over him.   
  
Both of you. Snape just stared back at her coldly. McGonagall thought quickly for an excuse for Severus.   
  
There is no time for that, she said. We are not Death-Eaters, I can assure you of that. But we WERE sent by Dumbledore to bring you back. It seems that Voldemort is after you.  
  
  
  
Severus chose this time to speak up. Maybe it is because you have successfully captured or killed six of his subjects. There was a pause. Or maybe it is just because of your oh-so charming personality.   
  
This Severus character is willing to joke,' thought Emma. Maybe they are alright.' She still did not lower her gun. But just as she was about to speak again an alarm went off.   
  
What is that? Minerva asked.  
  
That is the reason I knew you were coming. It is an apparation detector. Be prepared for company. While she was explaining Emma walked over to her drawer and pulled out a knife and yet another gun. She shoved the knife in the waist of her pants. She palmed the other gun in her left hand. She then walked over to the wall and turned the light back off.   
  
I'd hide if I were you, she said. And then she was gone. Severus and Minerva could no longer spot her anywhere. They did not have enough time to hide before the next set of visitors apparated. Right in front of them. Severus recognized them immediately. They were all Death-Eaters.   
  
one of them uttered. A small light appeared from the end of his wand. Well, isn't this interesting, he continued. Severus, are you trying to get a jump on us? Want all the glory for yourself? But just as soon as the man spoke he realized who it was with Snape. He did a double-take and then turned back to Severus.   
  
What is this, Severus? Severus did not know what to say. Whose side are you on, anyway?  
  
Severus still did not speak.   
  
You refuse to say? The apparent head of the team of Death Eaters then turned to one of the others standing behind him. Kill McGonagall. He then turned back to face Minerva. I'm sorry, Professor. It's not that I HATED Transfiguration. I just thought YOU were a horrible teacher. The other Death Eater raised his wand. At this moment, Severus chose to speak up.  
  
Stop. I can't let you do this.   
  
  
  
Severus took too long to figure out what next to say.  
  
That's what I thought. A spy all along. Kill them both, then. Just then a gun shot rang out. The Death Eater who was poised to strike was now lying on the floor. The rest of the Death Eaters looked around frantically for the source of the shot.   
  
You chose to come at me on my own turf. Not a very wise decision, you know. A second Death Eater fell to the ground unconscious. Severus and McGonagall finally saw Emma's silhouette against the window. She had now taken care of two of the team. But then the leader rounded on Severus, forcing Emma to stop dealing with the third. She turned around and threw her knife just as the leader was muttering the Killing Curse. The blow from the knife forced the Death Eater's wand to fly from his hand, making his curse hit the ceiling harmlessly. He fell to the floor, dead. But Emma waited too long to turn back around. The final Death Eater quickly spat out a curse. It hit Emma in the stomach and she went flying back into Minerva. They both toppled to the floor. Severus had his wand drawn and aimed at the fourth Death Eater, but he disapparated before Severus could do anything.   
  
Damn. My cover is most definitely blown now, said Severus. He reached the wall and flicked the light on. He then walked over to where Minerva and Emma were sprawled out on the floor. Minerva had hit her head and was a little disoriented, but she was together enough to be able to assess the situation. This, however, was not the case with Emma. She was unconscious and bleeding from the wound at her stomach. Severus and Minerva looked at each other. If they didn't get her back to Hogwarts soon she would surely die.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mental Walls - Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: See chapter 1  
  
Minerva and Severus were finally back at Hogwarts after an exhausting evening. And they wanted answers. It was bad enough that they were sent on a mission without much information at all. Then to be attacked not only by Death Eaters but the person they were sent to in the first place just topped it all off. They were now headed straight for the Headmaster's office. When they reached the door Severus knocked, but Minerva must have been more angry than she had let on because, before they got an answer, she let herself in.   
  
Who is this girl, Albus? Minerva McGonagall wanted answers. Dumbledore looked up from his hot chocolate. He showed no signs of being offended by the rude entrance.   
  
I told you, Minerva. Emma Weaver.  
  
Yes, yes. I know her NAME. But I want to know what she was doing in Dublin if she's an operative of yours. I want to know why she was using muggle weapons. I want to know why in the world you didn't warn us that she was prepared to attack us as well as any Death Eaters that might show up. Minerva was furious. Severus, however, decided to stand in the corner and take the whole scene in. He was somewhat amused. A little too amused for someone who had so recently been skyrocketed to the top of Voldemort's hit list. He was trying, for the time being, not to think about that.   
  
said Dumbledore. Do sit down and I will answer as many questions as possible. Minerva didn't move from the spot where she was standing. Or you can just remain where you are. Let's see. Emma lives in Dublin for several reasons. For one, she was, until very recently, the Ministry's biggest secret weapon. Her location had to remain a secret as well. Another reason of her location is, well, she likes the city. As for her use of muggle weapons, that is very simple. She is a muggle. And I'm sorry I didn't warn you about a possible attack. I never do know what Weaver has up her sleeve.  
  
Severus finally joined in the conversation. She is a muggle? I thought you said she was an auror.  
  
She is, Severus. Both of those things, actually. Emma was adopted by a wizarding family when she was very young. But it became very clear that she was not a witch. She grew up in our world, and, as a result, chose to come back to it. She trained as a weapons and combat specialist in the muggle world. When she came back here, it was very clear that she would become an auror. And she has not let us down. Ever. Right now, she has more Death Eaters under her belt than almost every other auror on active duty.  
  
said Minerva, that explains the absence of any kind of record of her in any wizarding school.  
  
said Dumbledore. Now, where is she?  
  
Minerva and Severus looked at each other. Severus chose to answer the question. She is in the infirmary.  
  
Dumbledore just stared.  
  
Actually, Headmaster, I have no doubt that she would have handled the invasion of Death Eaters that followed our arrival perfectly had it not been for our presence, said McGonagall.  
  
The Death Eaters arrived while you were there?  
  
They nodded.  
  
Severus, your cover?  
  
said Snape. Actually, had it not been for Miss Weaver, my cover being blown would have been the least of my concerns. She was injured because she saved my life, Headmaster.  
  
Well, it seems that you owe this particular muggle a lot, Severus, said Dumbledore. But for now, let's start with acquainting her with her surroundings as soon as she is released from the infirmary. I'm putting you in charge of handling everything that she will need done in order to move her base of operations here. Severus hated the idea, but he did have to repay Emma somehow. Even if it meant having to spend more time with a mere muggle. He would much rather have sent her some flowers, a thank you card, and some chocolate. Spending time with anyone, much less a muggle, was not Severus's forte.   
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape finished up their meeting with school business, and then Severus headed for the infirmary. He really did feel the need to make sure Emma was alright. But he hated admitting it to himself. But when Severus reached the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey informed him that Emma had left a couple of hours ago.   
  
Where did she go, Pomfrey? Severus's tone was bordering on irritated.  
  
Professor, all I know is that she said she could not stay here any longer. Something about being terrified of hospitals. I had no choice but to let her go. Her injury was healed, even though she is still in pain. But it will go away in a few days. Severus nodded, and then left. An hour later he finally found her. She was sitting on a bench outside next to the lake smoking a cigarette.  
  
That's a very nasty muggle habit you have there, you know, Severus said as he approached. Emma exhaled a cloud of smoke and then turned around.  
  
I'm aware.  
  
How are you feeling?  
  
Sore as hell. But it's not unbearable. I've had worse.  
  
I'll bet you have, said Severus. He paused. Thank you...for...for...  
  
For saving your ass? No problem. We're all on the same team, right?  
  
Severus nodded. He hoped she realized how much that took for him to say. I'll be helping you settle in to Hogwarts. There is an extra room in Gryffindor tower that is very secure. The Headmaster told me you would probably prefer it to any other room. He also said that you'll be needing some equipment?   
  
said Emma. Although I'm willing to bet that Voldemort's followers have already picked most of my flat dry.  
  
It is still worth a shot. Is later tonight a good time to go back?  
  
I'd say so.  
  
Good. Come to my office at 8:00. If you have trouble finding it, just ask the paintings.  
  
I can do that, said Emma. Severus turned to leave. Emma crushed the cigarette butt on the bottom of her boot. She then looked back in the direction that Severus was heading. Professor Snape.  
  
Severus turned.   
  
Thank you for...well...you know.  
  
For saving your...how did you put it? For saving your Emma nodded.  
  
We're all on the same team. Correct? Severus completed his sentence as he was turning back around. Emma smiled. She found it oddly comforting to find a no nonsense' resident of the wizarding world. Too many of them were basket cases.


End file.
